


Fucking with their heads

by XxXhades



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Instability, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXhades/pseuds/XxXhades
Summary: «Siempre lo visitaba su Charles. Siempre esperaba sus vistas. Siempre. Él era quien venía a sus brazos. Él era hermoso.»Cherik Au || sin poderes
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Fucking with their heads

El tiempo siempre pasaba lento en aquella blanca habitación. Aunque más que una habitación cualquiera parecía una celda de máxima seguridad. Barrotes en las ventanas; puertas cerradas con candado; comida entregada por debajo de la puerta; personas con garrotes en el cinturón caminando por los pasillos. Los barrotes de la ventana solo permitían que la luz del sol y el dulce cantar de los pájaros entrara. Para su fortuna, la celda, no estaba vacía. Tenia un reloj, que marcaba un acompasado tick-tack. Tenía su cama, que aunque blanca, era muy cómoda. También estaba su mesita de cristal que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Y su juego de ajedrez era como la cereza del pastel en aquella habitación. Podría pasar horas jugando al ajedrez. Todo era hermoso. Todo estaba bellamente decorado.

Allí dentro podía recibir vistas. Siempre lo visitaba _su_ Charles. Siempre esperaba sus vistas. Siempre. Él era quien venía a sus brazos. Él era hermoso. Sus ojos eran como el cielo que ya no podía admirar, y sus sonrisa como una gota de agua en el desierto. También tenía vistas no deseadas, que más que vistas era una mujer que se había instalado en su habitación, reclamándola como suya. Y ahora estaba una vez más, esperando a que _su_ Charles llegara. —¿Vendrá? —Preguntó la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama mientras veía como el rubio, una vez más, daba vuelta al rededor de la mesita. Acomodaba el ajedrez, daba una vuelta al rededor de la mesa y de la cama. Desarmaba el ajedrez, volvía a armarlo, daba otra vuelta. Una y otra vez. Sin descanso. A él siempre le había parecido que esa mujer tenía clase. Con ese acento, con los abrigos de pieles extravagantes que usaba, con su piel de diamante. —Actúa tan frío todas las veces que nos vista, ¿de verdad te querrá? —Dramatizó sus movimientos con delicadeza y elegancia propia. Se recostó sobre la cama bien armada y movió sus piernas. —Tan, tan frío. —La rubia acarició sus brazos temblando levemente. Siempre era igual. Siempre la misma discusión. Siempre. Todas las malditas tardes.

El joven se rubio no deseaba escucharla, pero su presencia se había cada vez más pesada. La mujer estaba ella ahí, pululando a su alrededor. De verdad deseaba no escucharla, pero esa joven tenía un punto y una mirada externa a la relación casi agobiante que llevaba con _su_ Charles. No agobiante para él, claro está. Agobiante para _su_ Charles, quien cada vez se distanciaba más y más. —¿Y si es mi culpa? —Preguntó ya desperado por la tardanza de cinco minutos de _su_ Charles. Escuchó la risa de la rubia desde su espalda. Ya no era una risa delicada. Era un risa estridente, casi rayando la histeria. Esa estúpida risa que le estaba jodiendo la cabeza 

El hombre escuchó el toque de la puerta de su celda inmaculada. Murmuró un adelante, no tenía ánimos de levantarse del suelo, además la pesada figura de la rubia estaba sobre sus hombros. La puerta se abrió levemente. Primero se vieron esos cabellos castaños que caían grácilmente sobre los hombros, luego una sonrisa, medio torcida, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Luego su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo perfecto. Ese cuerpo que tranquilamente podría besar una y otra vez sin que le importara nada. Ese cuerpo que una vez más vestía con ropas demasiado holgadas. Ese pantalón de vestir demasiado grande, que no le hacía justicia a las curvas bien marcadas; la camisa tres talles mayor que le cubría más allá de la punta de sus dedos; y el chaleco de cuadros que le hacía ver tan hermoso. Las ojeras cubrían la mayoría de su cara, haciendo resaltar sus orbes azules. _Su_ Charles entró como si fuera su propia celda (aunque la de _su_ Charles seguramente fuera más bonita); y cuando estuvo sentado sobre las piernas del más alto comenzó a hablar. —¿Sabes Erik?, soñé que estaba muerto hoy. —Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron. _Su_ Charles, ¿muerto? No podría imaginarlo. Por ello, afianzó el agarre en la cintura del contrario, como si con ello pudiera evitar perderlo. —Muerto por dentro, me refiero, tonto. —Soltó una risa reprimida. El tono era dulce e intoxicante. Tan dulce que derrotaría a cualquiera, pero las palabras del castaño nunca le llegaron a los oídos de Erik: la rubia le estaba reprochando algo. Gritaba demasiado. No le dejaba concentrarse en _su_ Charles. —Esto está jodiendo mi cabeza, —murmuró _su_ Charles, como si le contara de una conspiración. Con tranquilidad se acomodó frente a frente con Erik y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo como solo él podía hacer. Erik le prestó más atención, ignorando a la rubia. —Si, definitivamente, esto, —sacudió un pequeño frasco naranja con pequeñas pastillas blancas, que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaleco. —Esto, nos está jodiendo la cabeza.

  
[•••]

Erik acarició el vendaje del cuello del más bajo. Los moretones del cuello hacían sonreír y reír a su pequeño, por lo que él también estaba feliz. Aunque su alegría se borró al escuchar la elegante voz de la mujer que siempre le rondaba. —Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, —rogó con lujuria insaciable en su tono. La mujer paseaba de un lado al otro con sus largas piernas bien torneadas haciendo resonar el hipnotizante taconeo en la pequeña habitación pintada de blanco. —Él se interpone. —Advirtió. El rubio bajo sus manos por el pecho con aún más moretones, sintió como el cuerpo del más bajo daba suaves respingos por las corrientes eléctricas que ambos cuerpos irradiaban. Acariciaba lento, analizando cada parte de la pálida piel. Algunas partes aún mantenían ese color característico de donde una vez hubo moretones. El blanco pálido se mezclaba con un amarillo enfermizo, con ese azul de los moretones más nuevos: ese cuerpo era una obra de arte. Sus manos rodearon los brazos del castaño y acercaron los vendajes de la muñeca a su boca. Besó suavemente. Sin olvidarse de segur entregando sus caricias por todo el hermoso cuerpo de _su_ Charles. Sus besos subían por el brazo, recorriendo el hombro blanco como la leche, y muriendo el los vendajes salpicados con sangre del cuello. —Tu lo sabes, sabes que no nos gusta estar solos. —La mujer se acercó por detrás y le acarició la mandíbula con sus manos. Metió sus manos por la camiseta blanca y rasguñó levemente con sus uñas bien pintadas de rojo.—Debemos ser solo tú y yo, nadie más. 

—¿Tu y yo? —El desdén se derramaba de su voz. Odiaba ser desconcentrado al momento de admirar a su Charles. No quería dejar ni un lugar sin besar por lo que sin descuidar su tarea respondió —Nunca habrá un "tú y yo", Emma. Estoy ocupado aquí, vete a casa por ahora. —Le reprochó. El grito agudo grito de la mujer, casi le deja sordo. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Nunca le había gustado que compartiera más tiempo que con _su_ Charles que con ella. Pero eso ya no importaba. Aunque gritara en su oído, le respondería de la misma manera: haciendo oídos sordos. 

Siguio con su tarea de hacer sentir bien a _su_ Charles. Ya dejo de importarle cualquier cosa que aquella mujer deseara. De a poco comenzó a sacar los vendajes del cuello. Una vuelta. Dos vueltas. Tres vueltas. Piel hermosamente roja. El suspiro de _su_ Charles sobre su oído le hizo entender que iba por un buen comino. Besó sus labios rojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada. Sus manos bajaron por el cuello, haciendo sonreír a _su_ Charles expectante de cualquier próxima acción. Recorrió su cuerpo lentamente sin dejar de besar esos labios. Labios que no dejo de besar hasta que estuvieron hinchados y más rojos de lo que ya eran. Un movimiento asertivo y estaban revolcados sobre las frías sábanas blancas. E hizo todo aquello que tanto les fascinaba. Las sábanas manchadas de sangre y otras cosas eran la prueba. _Su_ Charles bajo su cuerpo gritando de placer entremezclado con dolor era la prueba. Sus propias caderas marcando un ritmo o cada vez más fuerte era la prueba.

Quizá _su_ Charles si tenía razón. Quizá si les estaban jodiendo la cabeza.


End file.
